There are many situations in which it is desirable to elevate an object of equipment. For example, test equipment, including antennas, video cameras, microwave receiving dishes, and the like, often times need to be elevated at various locations to distances as high as 65 feet in a quick, safe, and efficient manner. Heretofore, this has not been practical except at high cost and at great difficulty. However, according to the present invention a relatively simple system is provided which allows those goals to be accomplished in a cost effective manner.
In contrast to a known prior art system for elevating test equipment to a height of about 65 feet, with a typical cycle time of about 20 minutes, according to the present invention a van with a boom assembly is provided which can elevate test equipment to a height of 65 feet (or possibly even more, or to substantially any level below 65 feet) in less than 5 minutes and in a safe and efficient manner. Despite the ability to accomplish these objectives, the van according to the invention has a substantially unobstructed interior, so that the van may still be loaded with whatever cargo is necessary to accomplish all of the desired objectives, or so that the van can have multiple uses. It is preferred that the van utilized in the system according to the invention comprise a conventional 16-24 foot van, of the type commonly used for passengers or for cargo, but preferably provided with a cargo configuration interior, such as those manufactured by Ford, Chevy and Dodge.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a van with a boom assembly is provided comprising the following components: A van (e.g. a fourteen--twenty-four foot van) including a front axle, a rear axle, a (substantially flat) roof, a floor, an interior, and a main frame for mounting the front and rear axles. A boom assembly positioned above the roof and comprising: a main pedestal; an extension linear actuator (e.g. hydraulic cylinder) assembly having a movable (e.g. piston) rod with a free end, and an end of the actuator (cylinder) assembly opposite the rod free end; a first boom having first and second ends; a first pivotal connection for operatively pivotally mounting the first boom adjacent the first end to the main pedestal for pivotal movement about an axis substantially parallel to the rear axle; a second pivotal connection for operatively pivotally mounting the free end of the rod to one of the first boom and the main pedestal, and a third pivotal connection for operatively pivotally mounting the opposite end of the linear actuator assembly to the other of the main pedestal and the first boom. A support frame which is disposed in the van interior and substantially supports the main pedestal on the main frame. And a second boom which telescopes with respect to the first boom; the extension linear actuator assembly capable of moving the first boom from a first position substantially parallel to the van roof to a second position substantially perpendicular to, and extending upwardly from, the van roof.
The support frame typically comprises a plurality of substantially vertical support posts, each post telescoping so as to allow ready movement into the van interior, and then to effectively support the main pedestal once fastened within the van interior; and a plurality of cross elements connecting the posts adjacent the tops thereof. The assembly also typically further comprises a plurality of spacers disposed between the roof and main pedestal above the roof, and between the roof and cross elements within the van interior; and a plurality of spacers disposed between the support frame and the floor in the van interior, and a plurality of spacers operatively disposed between the floor and the van main frame below the floor. Most of the components are preferably made of square metal (e.g. steel) tube or the like. The van typically has rear and side doors, and the support frame is disposed in the van interior in a manner which does not interfere with ingress or egress through the doors, and leaves the center of the van interior substantially unobstructed.
The assembly also typically further comprises a lift linear actuator (e.g. hydralic cylinder) connected between the first and second booms for linearly moving the second boom with respect to the first boom in telescoping relationship; and a common electrically powered actuator for the linear actuators, e.g. a hydraulic fluid pump for supplying hydraulic fluid under pressure to the extension and lift cylinders. The electric power for powering the pump, and solenoid operated valves associated therewith, preferably comprises one or more batteries mounted in the van, such as a pair of six volt batteries distinct from the van battery for starting the engine, but charged by the van's alternator. The supply of electric current to the pump and valves is controlled through a control box mounted on an elongated electric cable allowing an operator to stand at a position remote from the van to observe movement of the booms while operating the control box.
The assembly further preferably comprises a third boom telescoping within the second boom, and movable substantially vertically upwardly with respect to the second boom by a cable and roller connection between the first and third booms; a fourth boom telescoping within the third boom, and movable substantially vertically upwardly with respect to the third boom by a cable and roller connection between the second and fourth booms; and further comprising a removable equipment-mounting end cap for the fourth boom (or for a subsequent boom if more than four).
The first pivotal connection for the first boom when in the second position is located on the opposite side of the rear axle from the front axle so as to allow substantially the full weight of the van to stabilize the booms, to allow substantially the full length of the van to be used to mount the booms in the first position, and to substantially insure that the actual axle weights of both axles are below the GVW ratings thereof. That is, preferably the centerline of the first pivotal connection when the first boom is in the second position is approximately 12-20 inches (e.g. about 16 inches) to the rear of the centerline of the rear axle.
While the invention is most effective for conventional 16-24 foot vans, specialty vans or other vehicles may also be used to provide the system according to the invention, e.g. larger trucks may also utilize some of the principles of the invention. The system according to the invention is capable of elevating test equipment or the like not only quickly, safely, and efficiently, but also so that it can be lowered in such a way that tests can be conducted at several elevations.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a van with a boom assembly that allows, quick, safe, efficient, and cost effective transport in utilization of a wide variety of different types of equipment, up to heights of 65 feet, or even more. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.